


K/DA: Save Yourself

by Sxtoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxtoria/pseuds/Sxtoria
Summary: A hopeful popstar, a broken survivor, a haunted rogue, a demonic mercenary. When fate brings them together, these four stars must find the strength within each other to conquer their demons, relinquish their nightmares, and find redemption. Before they can save the world, they have to save themselves.Welcome to the world of Runeterra in a modern setting, as our heroines scramble through a magically-infused modern world. Explore the familiar setting of Demacia, to the far reaches of Ionia; from the adventurous waters of Bilgewater, to the futuristic metropolises of Piltover and Zaun.-K/DA: Save Yourself is an action-adventure romance driven by the losses and emotional healing of Ahri, Kai'Sa, Akali, and Evelynn. I hope you enjoy this uncanny take on the baddest group known as K/DA.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Escaping Fate

"We go hard! 'Til we get it, get it, we go hard! We so in it, in it, we Pop Stars! ♪" the radiant voice of Ahri echoed across the arena, as she sang into the mic with euphoria.

She smiled warmly, as the resounding cheer of the crowd roared in front of her. Arms waved wildly in the air, as the audience became infatuated with her. They chanted her name with crazed enthusiasm.

"Ahri! Ahri! Ahri!"

Ahri let out a big smile, grinning as she soaked in the colorful blend of sounds filling the arena with life. The booming music. The roaring crowd. It was all so...perfect.

"AHRI!" someone from the crowd yelled sharply.

She turned her head back and forth, trying to find the source of the shout.

Her eyes widened, as the crowd began angrily yelling her name in unison.

"AHRI! AHRI! AHRI!"

Her breath quickened, beginning to panic as her fox ears were pierced with screams full of hate and distaste.

Her eyes darted around at the enraged crowd in front of her, their faces despising her.

She closed her eyes as the crowd turned on her, overwhelmed by the sounds around her erupting into chaos.

The noise was all so blinding and bright.

Tuning everything out around her, Ahri's world became so small, so dark, so empty—

"Last call for Ahri!"

Ahri gasped awake, her daydream ending as she snapped back to reality.

Her heart racing, her eyes darted around.

She realized she was sitting in the middle of a generic waiting room, inside the Demacian headquarters of Malice Entertainment.

She blinked several times before scanning the room around her. She sat on a generic couch in a generic white room, with the wall behind her a generic solid purple.

Her eyes widened, for real this time, as she realized she was waiting to demo her track to the head of Malice Entertainment, Malcolm Zar.

_Shit!_

She scrambled off the couch, racing into the room nearby.

"I'm here! I'm here, sorry," she blurted out.

She had actually gotten this opportunity from winning a Malice Entertainment sponsored music competition a few days ago, which surprised her and didn't surprise her at the same time. Yes, feelings are quite confusing.

Ahri's soft, fluffy tails fluttered out behind her.

An unimpressed Malcolm Zar turned his chair around to face her.

He had tanned skin and a medium frame, the formal, dark purple suit he wore hugging his ripped muscles.

His eyes were a dull purple, looking out at Ahri with disinterest.

His brown hair fell over his face, as he wearily mumbled, "What is the reason for your presence?"

"Uh, I'm demoing my track...! I was the music competition winner. It's called popstars. All caps, with a slash in between—"

"Why the unorthodox titling?" Malcolm immediately questioned.

Ahri scrambled to defend herself. "Oh! I, uh, thought it'd be...cool?"

He stared coldly at her.

"Unorthodox does not sell well to people," he simply stated to her.

Ahri slowly nodded back in disappointed understanding.

With a few clicks, Malcolm played Ahri's demo track, her lively voice and the complementing track filling the room.

They sat there, listening to her proudest work for a few moments, before Malcolm switched it off abruptly.

"I-is there something wrong, mister?" Ahri asked with concern.

"Yes," he said plainly. "Your piece is generic. Soft. Boring."

"I—"

"It is like everything else out there in this world. Like you."

He fired his criticism without restrain.

His words mercilessly stabbed her in the gut like icicles.

She clenched her fist in anger.

She could feel magical energy pulsating through her body. How desperately she wanted to just charm him. Right here. Right now—

Ahri took a deep breath, exhaling as she unclenched her fist and cleared her mind.

_No. I can't do that. If I do, people will always be afraid of me..._

"I...I understand," her baby blue eyes fell to the fell to the floor. "Thank you for your time, sir."

"You may take your leave," Malcolm coldly informed, Ahri losing his fading attention.

Ahri begrudgingly retreated back into the waiting room.

She stumbled, defeated, towards the exit.

A girl with purple eyes passed her, a cyan streak running down her navy blue hair. The girl walked towards the room Ahri had just left.

Malcolm's voice rang out, calling for the next person.

"K-Kai'Sa..."

Ahri could hear his voice stumble with unexpected hesitation.

Her fox ears perked up attentively.

She stopped in her tracks, backtracking to overhear what was happening.

Kai'Sa stepped into Malcolm's office, her face bright and hopeful to get an audition.

She was fresh off winning Malice Entertainment's dance competition, and with it a ticket into its Demacian headquarters.

She knew singing wasn't her forte, but...she could dance like hell.

As Kai'Sa strolled into the office, Malcolm's eyes fell upon her attentively, widening.

_Finally...after all this time._

His weary eyes reflected his neverending burden, his tired desperation, his long-awaited relief.

A smirk grew on his face sinisterly.

"Kai'Sa..." he growled, slowly, threateningly.

Kai'Sa looked up, their eyes meeting.

Her eyes widened.

Her mouth fell open with dread.

All the color drained from her face.

"It has been a _long_ time. I knew you would come. Eventually."

Her eyes filled with fear.

Her heart raced out of her chest.

Her lungs felt suffocated.

Her hands trembled.

"You always did like to sing...and _dance_ ," Malcolm continued, his voice wavering in the air like a prophet. "I grow weary of this game."

He began stepping towards her.

She took a step back in panic.

"No..." escaped Kai'Sa mouth. "No no, no..."

Her breath was shaky, her eyes panicking.

As she tried to retreat backwards, Malcolm forcefully grabbed her by the wrist.

"No!" Kai'Sa screamed out in terror.

"I am doing what needs to be done, Kai'Sa. And it would be much easier for you—for the both of us—if you did not resist," Malcolm threatened her. "It has been my burden to bring you back to your father. And I intend to free myself of this burden. I'm sure he misses you _dearly_ —"

_Smack!_

A fist punched Malcolm in the face, as he stumbled backwards in surprise.

His eyes widened in anger, as he looked up to find Ahri scowling at him, her fist still in the air.

"Fox! Wh-why you..." he spat. "You are not supposed to be here still. Leave! I have no quarrel with you."

She stood protectively in front of Kai'Sa, unmoving. Her eyes became a fierce golden.

"Listen, Fox. I know you wish for a career in the music industry. I can ensure sure that _never_ happens. I can _end_ any chance you have. So leave."

Malcolm took a step forward, raising his hand in the air threateningly.

He let out a disgruntled sigh of disappointment.

"Do not make me have to _kill_ you."

His eyes began glowing a burning white.

His hand began to glow a menacing purple, before Ahri thrusted her arm out at him.

She extended her hand, forming the bottom of a heart with two of her fingers.

Bursts of magical energy formed a heart at the tip of her fingers, as she fired a charm at him.

The magical heart collided with Malcolm's chest. Magical energy rippled across his body, twisting and locking him in its confines before dropping him forward.

Malcolm's body slumped. His eyes grew soft.

He looked up at Ahri, smiling innocently.

"M'lady. How can I please you," he asked drunkenly, giddy with adoration.

Kai'Sa stood there, frozen in shock at everything that was happening before her.

Ahri grabbed Kai'Sa's hand, pulling her towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go! It won't last long," Ahri yelled out.

With premature trust, Kai'Sa followed the nine-tailed fox that had just saved her, the two racing out of the building as fast as they could run.

They stormed out of the Malice Entertainment building, scrambling down the Demacian street.

Ahri sprinted down the block as quick as her legs would carry her, lugging Kai'Sa along behind her.

Out of breath, Ahri pulled Kai'Sa into an alley, as they leaned against the brick wall, their chests heaving for air.

Catching her breath, Kai'Sa finally spoke, her eyes looking up heavily at Ahri. "You...you saved me..."

"Yeah, I might've done that," Ahri hastily agreed matter-of-factly.

"No...you shouldn't have," Kai'Sa slowly confessed with grave concern.

She looked Ahri in the eye guitily.

"He'll...he'll come for you now, like he'll come for me. You shouldn't have put yourself in danger. I'm not worth it...you don't even know me."

"I couldn't just leave you there..." Ahri replied remorsefully.

***

A teenage Ahri groaned in her bed, groggy and tired. The fresh smell of something burning filled the room.

Ahri, thinking it was something cooking, got herself to wake up at the thought of food.

She looked around the room for her dad, who was no where to be seen.

_Not that he'd want to have anything to do with me, anyways..._

Ahri looked down regretfully at her bed sheets, as she heard a scream outside suddenly cry out.

"Agh!—" was all she could hear, followed by the sound of a house crashing down.

The ground began to shake, as enormous stomping shook Runeterra.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!"

Ahri's eyes widened.

The minotaur unleashed a horrific roar, echoing across the entire village.

The walls of her home suddenly bursted into flames.

The fiery heat spread rapidly around her, as she soon became surrounded.

_Crash!_

The minotaur plowed forward in front of her, wiping out that entire part of the house.

The front of the house became exposed to the outside world, as the beast stood before Ahri, a mountainous, blazing inferno crying out in uncontrollable rage.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!"

Ahri looked on in fear and terror, frozen.

Between the minotaur's legs, she could see her dad fleeing with the rest of the village in fright.

He looked back at their burning home, catching her trembling eyes.

"Dad!" Ahri yelled out desperately. "Help! Please..."

He stared back at her, spitefully, before turning his back on her.

"No! Dad! Please don't leave me here!" Ahri's voice cracked, sobbing.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!"

The minotaur smashed its fists on the house's roof, which began to collapse on top of Ahri.

"No!" Ahri's helpless, vulnerable voice cried out.

She pushed her hands out in panic, the roof falling towards her.

Suddenly, magical energy spontaneously bursted around her, snaking around her body.

As she pushed her hands forward, the magical energy forcefully propelled her backwards.

_Crash!_

The roof collapsed with a dusty impact, as Ahri propelled herself through burning flames to safety.

"Agh!—" she cried out, as the flames licked her arms and her tails.

Ahri landed on the ground with a _thud_ , a bit away from her now demolished home.

The fiery minotaur stampeded away from her, as she laid there, shocked and traumatized.

On the ashy grass, Ahri looked out at her destroyed, burning village, alone in the aftermath.


	2. In This Together

"Yes, yes you could have. You could have just left me there," Kai'Sa hissed at Ahri. "You _should_ have."

Ahri stared back at her, unsure of how to respond. 

"Well...I made my decision," Ahri answered with a humph. "I guess I'll just have to live with it."

She leaned her back against the cool brick alleyway. She gazed upwards, the reality of the situation dawning on her.

The image of Malcolm Zar's glowing, burning white eyes flashed in her mind.

_Do not make me have to kill you_ , he had threatened her with.

Ahri gulped.

_This girl seemed absolutely terrified of that man. And...the magic that resonated from him. It was so powerful._

Unease crept along Ahri's spine.

_He's dangerous. Without a doubt. But...i-it's okay. I can handle it. It's not the like it's the first time someone's wanted me dead..._

"No no no no, _I'll_ have to live with it too," Kai'Sa pointed out.

She let out a long sigh.

"Ergh—everything was going fine, I thought I got away...now it's all going to hell, all of a sudden..." Kai'Sa grumbled.

Ahri listened to Kai'Sa with patient ears, glancing out of the alley at the street to make sure they still had time.

Kai'Sa bit her lip nervously.

"Wait. How do I even know I can trust you?" Kai'Sa asked seriously. "Wh-what if, you're with them..."

She eyed the nine-tailed fox suspiciously. Her eyes were afraid.

"I don't even know who 'them' is," Ahri tried to reason.

Kai'Sa stared back, unconvinced.

"Look, I don't know how we got in this position, with a guy who clearly wants us dead now. But we just...have to make the best of it."

"He doesn't want me dead..." Kai'Sa quietly said.

Ahri's eyes met Kai'Sa's.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to betray you. I _promise_."

Kai'Sa looked away, tapping her fingers indecisively.

"We can go our separate ways. Or...we can do this together. You're just going to have to trust me. Can you take that chance?"

Kai'Sa took a deep breath.

Her purple eyes darted back and forth, unsure of herself before finally settling on a decision.

"Fine," she finally said. "You...you haven't killed me yet."

Ahri tried to give Kai'Sa a reassuring smile, giving her arm a little squeeze.

"Why? Just, _why_ ," Kai'Sa asked Ahri, worry and defeat in her voice. "They'll come for me. You didn't have to destroy both of our lives. It could've just been me."

"Yeah," Ahri let out softly. "But it's not like I had too much."

Kai'Sa sighed again.

"Why'd you have to be so selfless," Kai'Sa mumbled.

Ahri paused, before answering, "Because I wish someone would've been for me..."

The two girls stood there together for a moment, in silence.

Ahri's fox ears twitched, as she said, "We should move."

Kai'Sa nodded in agreement, paranoia in her eyes.

Leaving the alleyway, Ahri and Kai'Sa rushed out into the busy Demacian streets once more. The heavy traffic of cars created congestion between the urban skyscrapers that littered the city, a scatter of honks filling the streets with life.

They moved further and further away from the Malice Entertainment Demacian headquarters, their escape more frantic desperation than calm calculation.

"I guess, we're in this together now," Ahri tried to say positively.

"How can you be so calm right now? We're _literally_ running for our lives," asked Kai'Sa.

"I've been...close to death before," Ahri answered solemnly. "You?"

"Y-yes," Kai'Sa replied, anxious and scared. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just, really didn't want to drag someone into my...problems. I'm sorry. I'm sorry fate made you meet me."

Ahri could hear the guilt and regret in Kai'Sa's voice.

"Don't be sorry. Now you don't have to face this by yourself," Ahri smiled warmly.

Kai'Sa pursed her lips, having mixed feelings about this.

The two snaked through downtown Demacia City, avoiding people's unintentional but also unforgiving shoulder bumps. Inside the busy city, people were scattered about, keeping to themselves. Some rushed in and out of stores with haste, while others leisurely relaxed over lunch.

With the city being a melting pot of different species, Ahri and Kai'Sa kept themselves hidden, blending in with the crowds of people.

"I'm Ahri, by the way," the gumiho said with a little wave, introducing herself formally.

"Kai'Sa," the other girl shared, reluctantly.

"That's a pretty name," Ahri pointed out.

Kai'Sa blushed softly, before arguing, "N-no. Ahri, is...prettier."

"They can both be," Ahri innocently concluded with a shrug.

Kai'Sa looked away, unsure of what else to say before deciding on, "Thanks."

Ahri gave her another smile, as the girls continued to hurriedly but aimlessly push through downtown Demacia City.

They needed a plan.

The girls passed by a Kingdom Corporation truck and a McRift's fast food restaurant, as Kai'Sa took an uneasy glance behind them.

"Ahri...w-we need to leave...we need get out of here," Kai'Sa warned. "Away from Demacia. Get them off our trail."

"Who even are they, exactly?" questioned Ahri.

"I'll...I'll explain everything to you, let's just get somewhere safe first. Any ideas?"

"Hmm," Ahri tilted her head thoughtfully. "I know someone who could, and _would_ , help us. Trust me on this?"

Kai'Sa hesitantly paused, before replying, "Alright. You saved me once already. I guess that's a good enough reason to keep trusting you."

"Follow me," Ahri replied reassuringly with a smile.

Kai'Sa's eyes became stuck on Ahri's warm, charming smile. So kind. So comforting. So—

One of Ahri's white tails patted Kai'Sa forward on her back, much to the latter's surprise.

Recomposing herself, Kai'Sa blindly followed Ahri, as they began to leave the bustling Demacian crowds behind.

***

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Leona looked up from the electric griddle in front of her, the knock on the door catching her attention.

The grilling buffalo wings sizzled on greasy metal, filling the room with a smoky, delicious aroma.

The auburn-haired chef quickly shut the grill off, as the knocking became more prevalent. Making her way to the front of the apartment, Leona pulled the door open to find a blonde anxiously greeting her with a smile.

"Ahri?" Leona said with a little surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Missed ya, Leona," Ahri exhaled, out of breath. "Could really use your help right now. We're _kinda_ in a bit of trouble."

A small smile formed on Leona's face. "What'd you do this time?"

Leona's eyes moved from Ahri to the girl next to her. Her eyes were tired. And afraid.

"Who's this? Forget that—why don't you girls come in, first?

"Thanks," Ahri said softly, as she grabbed Kai'Sa's hand, pulling her inside the apartment.

Leona closed the door behind them, the three of them plopping onto the couch.

Ahri's eyes widened at the smell of the buffalo wings enveloping the room. "That smells _so_ good."

"Was just grilling them. Y'all want some?"

"Maybe now's not the best time," sighed Ahri. "Uh, this is Kai'Sa."

She gestured to the girl next to her.

"And Kai'Sa, this is Leona."

"Nice to meet you, hun," Leona smiled at Kai'Sa.

"You too. Thanks for...letting us—me—in."

Kai'Sa ran her navy blue hair behind her ear.

"Um, after my...village burned down, in Ionia, I found my way to Demacia. Leona was kind enough to take care of me, when I got here," Ahri explained appreciatingly.

Kai'Sa nodded along, fidgeting her fingers in her lap.

"And her food is _delicious_ ," Ahri turned to Leona. "Anyways, here's what's happened, Leona. Kai'Sa and I were at the Malice Entertainment headquarters here. And I overheard Kai'Sa meeting with the head of the company, Malcolm Zar...he, he started threatening her. Like, like he was gonna kidnap her, or something terrible."

Leona listened on, her eyebrows scrunched together trying to see where this was going.

"And, I couldn't let that happen to her. So I rushed in. Charmed him. And...now he wants to kill us."

Ahri looked at Leona seriously.

"Leona, h-he had magic too. And it was so...powerful. I could feel it."

Kai'Sa finally said something. "That man, that...monster, he doesn't want to kill me."

She took a deep breath, pausing before continuing.

"He's known as Malzahar...the herald of the Void. Malcolm Zar, Malzahar...seems pretty obvious now, right?"

Ahri and Leona silently sat there, listening.

Kai'Sa sighed with disappointment.

"When I was a teen, a little girl, my family and I lived in a small village in Shurima. One day, the world cracked open inside our home. It was like a tear in reality. All you could see was...darkness. The Void, they called it."

She dragged her heavy eyes across the floor.

"The darkness, the Void...it consumed my father. He became possessed by its power, obsessed with its darkness. My mother got so scared, h-he killed her in blind rage."

Kai'Sa's voice cracked. Her lips trembled.

Listening with disbelief, Ahri wrapped her arm and her tails around Kai'Sa in comfort.

"He grabbed me, tried to take me with him, into the Void. And he did."

She looked up at Ahri, her eyes terrified.

"It was a whole other world in there. It was all things evil. Pure...darkness."

"B-but you escaped?" asked Ahri.

"Yes," Kai'Sa confirmed. "I-I got away, out of that hell. Luckily. Somehow."

She clenched her fist, angry, frustrated, and regretful.

"All those years, I was afraid, trying to stay hidden. But I thought I was safe now, that they would stay in that evil place. I...I got complacent. I signed up for that stupid dance competition, a-and when I saw him, Malzahar, again...I went back to being that scared little girl."

Frustrated tears trickled down her face.

Ahri's arm still around Kai'Sa, the gumiho gave the broken survivor a comforting squeeze.

"I'm...so sorry, Kai'Sa. No one deserves...that."

Leona nodded in agreement. "You're beyond brave, dear. You had the strength to face that, to survive that, to live with all that. By yourself. That speaks volumes about you. I'm so glad you're here with us right now."

"Thank you," replied Kai'Sa's tortured voice. "So that's why Malzahar is after us. He must be trying to bring me back to my father..."

"That's why we're on the run," Ahri both repeated and acknowledged.

"Yeah. We need to get away from here. Away from Demacia."

Kai'Sa turned to Leona.

"Can you help us?" she pleaded, desperation in her voice. "Please."

"I...I can," Leona answered sincerely, much to the girls' relief. "I know of a man named Bard. He's an underground magician here in Demacia City. Cuz, you know, Demacia hates magic."

"Yeah," Ahri replied in a sour tone. "Do I want to know how you know him?"

Leona gave the nine-tailed fox a small smile. "You know everyone loves food."

"I suppose that's true," nodded Ahri.

"Do you know how to find him?" asked Kai'Sa.

"I've heard rumors about Summonera Street," answered Leona. "But nothing concrete."

"Any help is beyond appreciated. Thank you, Leona," Kai'Sa responded gratefully. "For all your kindness."

"Of course. A friend of my little fox is a friend of mind," Leona reassured, making a smile appear on Ahri's face.

"We should probably get over there and check it out," Ahri noted, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Ahri gave Leona a grateful hug. "Thanks for everything, Leona. Like always."

Leona gave Ahri a warm smile. "I wish you could stay longer."

"I know. Me too," replied Ahri regretfully.

The three of them stood up, approaching the front of the apartment.

Leona held the door open for the two girls, looking out at them with caring eyes.

"Stay safe you two. I'll be wishing the best for you."

"Thanks," Ahri said softly. "Bye, Leona."

"Bye girls," a teary-eyed Leona said back.

Ahri gave Leona one last glance, before the two of them descended down the hallway.

***

Malzahar's consciousness floated through an empty void, purple darkness lingering all around him.

A pair of yellow eyes sinisterly gazed out at him, slowly approaching closer and closer.

The figure finally revealed itself from the darkness, a pair of menacing horns protruded from the top of its helmet, a tangle of metal sprawling from its face.

"Malzahar..." its thundering voice echoing through the Void. "You have failed me _again_."

"Lord Kassadin," Malzahar bowed his head. "I-it is merely an inconvenience—"

"INCONVENIENCE?" Kassadin's voice boomed.

Purple lighting crackled furiously in his clenched fist.

"I have been _very_ patient with you, Malzahar. I have given you time. I expect _results_. Not failure."

"Yes, sir. I have countermeasures in place in Runeterra, for this exact moment," Malzahar tried to explain convincingly. "I will not fail you."

Kassadin unsheathed a glowing blade from his arm, its pure, purple Void energy spluttering.

He brought the blade to below Malzahar's chin.

"You _better_ not," Kassadin threatened. "Or I will send someone _else_ to complete the task."

"N-no," Malzahar protested. "Not him. I am _far_ greater than that second-rate general—"

"Then fulfill your mission," Kassadin growled.

His menacing yellow eyes retreated into the Void, as Malzahar's consciousness shot up from the darkness.

The Void around Malzahar faded, as his eyes flung open. He let out a tense breath, as he sat there in the Malice Entertainment office.

He looked forward to find the rough face of a mercenary staring at him oddly.

"Mr. Zar?" asked Graves in a gruff voice. "You requested my presence."

The mercenary eyed Malzahar questioningly, as he had watched the latter enter a strange trance.

"H-how did you get in?!" Malzahar snapped. "You were not supposed to be here yet."

"I let myself in," Graves answered matter-of-factly.

He hefted the massive, double-barrel shotgun in his hand.

Malzahar hissed. "Eh, forget it. It's no matter."

Graves looked back with a straight face, professionally and uncaringly waiting for the Malice Entertainment head to explain the matter.

Malzahar smacked his finger at the table, pointing to two printed pictures lying on the desk.

"I need you to bring me the _girl_. You can do whatever you want with the fox. I don't care. But bring me. The girl. Alive."

"Will that be all?" Graves asked, trying not to scoff at the man's aggressive demands. He _had_ been promised an insurmountable amount of money for this job.

"Yes. They were in the city. Prepare your hunters. And. Find. Them."

"Certainly. You can count on our service," Graves reassured with a fake grin.

The herald of the Void looked less than impressed.

"I _better_ be able to," Malzahar threatened.


End file.
